


Still Time

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Daddy Logan [3]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Logan thinks about what Charles said and he thinks that the telepath may be right





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going off course from the movie, only slightly though. Please don't kill meh!:) SPOILERS !

"There's still time."

Logan remembered those words very carefully as he drove in the car with Laura in the passenger seat, looking out the window, covered in blood. Logan was used to seeing blood, he spilt so much during his life but he didn't like so much on the kid. Even if he was there watching her slaughter her enemies. She reminded him slightly of how Victor was but she wasn't made from Sabertooth's DNA... she was made from his. That made Laura his responsibility, his kid, his family.  
Logan had always wanted a family. One that would be with him forever. He didn't want to see everyone die around him any more, he had watched people grow old but then again... Logan was old. He felt old and now he looked it.  
But then he looked over at his daughter. Yep, daughter. Logan was finally starting to come to term with her actually being his daughter. He still had time to make a family, however he was still dying. 

He felt tired at the wheel but he had to keep going. He had to get Laura to the border so she could get to the place she needed to but he did feel so tired. He could feel the blood soak through his shirt. He felt his eyes go heavy and he bumped his head into the wheel a few times. Thank God for Laura.

After the millionth time of bumping his head on the wheel, Laura took control. She made him stop the car and stared at his tired face,   
"You need rest" She ordered in her Mexican accent.   
Logan didn't entirely fancy being ordered to do by a kid but he couldn't be bothered to argue. He just agreed without words and felt his head tilt back. Laura pulled him down to the seat. She smiled at his sleeping face then climbed out of the car. Slowly, Laura walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Being the clever mutant she is, Laura turned the engine back on and started the drive to Eden. 

Laura looked at her 'father'. He was exactly as she pictured, a warrior. Yeah, he looked old but her father was Wolverine. I mean... how cool is that?! Laura's friends had the DNA of other mutants, she was pretty sure one of her friends were made from Storm's DNA, but she had a legend's DNA. Laura considered herself quite fortunate. The only problem was, she didn't know how to express it. Laura knew rage and pain but love was something foreign to her. Yes, that nurse shared her kindness but Laura, herself, wanted to express the emotion of love and happiness. That meal she had with that family felt different. She smiled - is that smiling? - and she watched the others laugh around her but ... how does she do it herself?   
Logan was sound asleep, Laura had no idea how she was going to get him up there. He deserved some sleep and that is what she was going to let him do. As she arrived to Eden, she saw her friends. She waved to them and gestured that she needed help. They all came tumbling down and Rictor was the first to speak.   
"So... who's this?" He asked her.   
"He's my father. The Wolverine."   
Another one of the kids showed his Wolverine action figure. "Yep, she's right."   
Rictor then whispered into some of the mutants' ears then turned back to Laura. "They've just gone to get some things we can use to get him up. Has he helped you."   
She nodded.   
"Well, what's he like?"   
"Well... he's like me... I guess. He gets angry like me and he's just as quick with his claws. Well, quick as he can be... He's quite old."   
"Of course he is. He's over two centuries old."   
"I know."   
*   
Logan blinked a few times and saw Laura in front of him. He groaned as he tried to get up but Laura pushed him back down.   
"Where am I?"   
Laura looked at him and answered, "Eden."   
He looked out of the hole which could only be a window. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've. I'm sorry, kid."   
"It's alright but you need sleep."   
He nodded but as he went to go and close his eyes Laura crept onto the bed and laid down beside him. "It's okay, Daddy. You still have time."   
"You were listening to that?"   
Laura nodded and looked up at him from where they were on the bed. "Have a nice sleep, kid." She nodded and closed her eyes.   
Logan smiled and also closed his eyes. 

'I still have time.'


End file.
